In an existing tire repair machine, an air inflating device usually takes up a large space. Moreover, an air compressed process of the air inflating device is exothermic, and heat generated during the air compressed process cannot be dissipated quickly, which will prolong tire inflation time.
In a conventional compressor mechanism, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,016,002 B2, 7,547,201 B2, 8,684,046 B2, 8,997,801 B, US20130199666 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,789,581 B2 and EP2497627 A1, a hot spot such as an outlet nozzle connected to a compression chamber is located far away from a fan on a motor. On top of that, air paths for heat dissipation and an air intake for compression are not optimized, so that interference between the air paths exists.
Moreover, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,752,595 B2 and 7,789,110 B2, components in some available products are closely packed. There is no description about air flow within the compressor. Besides, there is barely enough room for air flowing from/to ventilation holes. Thus, heat dissipation of the compressor is not optimized.
In additions, some compressors have a heat dissipation structure, particularly, a housing with ventilation holes and directed air flow. However, the distance between the fan on the motor and the hot spot is not minimized. The air intake for heat dissipation and air intake for air compression is from the same ventilation holes, as shown in US 2013 0228316 A1.